


A Curious Absence of Birds

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Insanity, Poetry, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: Birds serve none but the Satan himself.





	A Curious Absence of Birds

Death has pale, pale fingers. They grasp at the air, taking hold of intangible folds of clothing, embracing naughty souls who still believe they can escape.

There is nothing here. Never has been, never will be.

Death’s cloak isn’t black. Why would it be? He is the savior, after all. He lets these sorrowful souls forget all the pain, all the misery. He helps them sleep forever.

There are no gods here. And no one to believe in them.

Death sings lullabies in a husky, soothing voice. He closes his eyes when he gets to the good parts. He does not talk when he sings. He is the only one to brighten this dark heaven with song.

There is no darkness here. Only the light.

Death is warm as he carries me away. He kisses my forehead, a touch as gentle as the absence of any feather. His breath is like the breeze. His gaze is the sunlight. He is all I need.

There are no birds here. They dare not venture into a place so bright. There is just the melody, the low notes and the highs.

Life’s black fog is curling just around the corner. I fear losing my sight. I run into the light. Death. Death is the one who loves me.

Death is the one who holds me tight.

**Author's Note:**

> And, perhaps, when all seems lost, death is preferable over the alternative.


End file.
